Mugen no Hana
by pandatao0205
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika hidup kalian berubah menjadi kehidupan orang lain. Just another SasuSaku story.


**Title : Mugen no Hana**

**Author : Yulia sakamoto shiroyama**

**Main cast : Sakura. H , Sasuke U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**This story originally mine, don't like don't read!**

Bagaimana rasanya jika hidup kalian berubah menjadi kehidupan orang lain.

_Tes... tes..._

Tetesan hujan itu membasahi tubuh seorang laki-laki berambut gelap yang sepertinya tak berdaya. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan dinginnya air yang semakin lama semakin banyak menerpa tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan di tubuhnya terdapat banyak bekas luka.

_Itachi mati..._

_Kakakku mati..._

_Aku yang membunuhnya..._

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Dilihatnya tubuh yang lain sudah terbujur kaku di sampingnya. Lelaki berambut raven sama sepertinya.

"Sasuke..."

**Sasuke PoV.**

"Sasuke..."

Aku membuka mataku dengan terburu-buru begitupun dengan tubuhku yang begitu saja terbangun. Pandanganku buram. Sinar matahari dari arah jendela begitu menyilaukan. Tunggu. Jendela? Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku untuk menghalangi sinar matahari itu menusuk mataku. Dimana ini? aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar sederhana yang begitu rapi. Tirai yang tertiup angin sedikit menggelitik wajahku dan membuatku berbalik ingin kembali terlelap. Kulayangkan pandangku menuju sebuah meja di samping tempat tidur ini. disana terdapat sebuah foto berbingkai dimana ada aku, Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi waktu kami masih Genin dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Aku menurunkan kakiku hingga menyentuh lantai kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kayu yang terletak di pojok kamar. Aku membuka kedua pintunya secara bersamaan dan menemukan sebuah seragam anbu disana. Melihat sepasang seragam beserta topengnya ini mengingatkan aku pada kakakku, Itachi. Ya, dia adalah seorang ketua anbu dulu- sebelum dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan desa.

Ah, tunggu. Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di tengah pertempuran dengan Itachi? Tidak, tidak. Tapi dia telah kalah, telah mati di tanganku. Lantas mengapa kini aku berada disini?

_Tok. ._

Aku terdiam. Gerakanku terhenti dan segera kulayangkan pandangku kearah pintu kayu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Ah... cakra ini...

"Sasuke..."

_Deg._

Suara itu. mengapa dia ada disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Perlahan aku mulai berjalan menuju kearah pintu tersebut dan segera kuputar kenopnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala berambut kuning menyembul, dia tersenyum lebar kearahku dan membuat matanya menyipit. Naruto..

"Teme! Lama sekali kau ini, ayo!" ajaknya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"..."

"Hey! Kau malah melamun, cepatlah!"

"Na,Naruto... aku ada dimana?" tanyaku sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Kau ada dirumahmu, bodoh!" Naruto memasang wajah bosan kearahku. Rumahku? Rumahku tak seperti ini seingatku saat terakhir aku meninggalkannya.

"Itu artinya... aku berada di Konoha?"

"Ayolah Teme! Buang semua pertanyaan bodohmu itu, ini saatnya kita pergi! Cepat pakai seragam mu!" kali ini Naruto mendorong punggungku menuju lemari.

"Se,,,seragam?"

Oke, cara bicaraku yang terbata-bata sungguh membuatku terlihat bodoh.

"Tentu! Mana mungkin seorang ketua anbu tak mengenakan seragamnya saat misi?" Naruto mengambil seragam anbuku kemudian menaruhnya tepat diatas tempat tidurku.

Aku? Ketua anbu? Apa mungkin aku terjebak dalam jurus ilusi? Sungguh ini tidak masuk akal. Mungkin aku bisa mengetahuinya saat mengaktifkan sharingan ku. Tapi aneh, tidak ada yang berubah. Kemana? Kemana mata sharinganku?

"K,,kau aneh hari ini... Apa kau sudah menyerah mencari Sakura?" Naruto duduk di sisi ranjangku dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Memangnya sakura..."

"Teme! Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur saat kau tidur! Mana mungkin kau melupakan Sakura yang sudah menjadi missing nin selama 3 tahun ini? Dia! Teman kita di team 7! Uchiha Sakura!"

"Hkk..." aku menahan tawaku dengan tangan kanan. Oh lelucon apalagi ini.

"KENAPA TERTAWA? SASUKE BODOH!"

_Duak._

Seketika itu juga aku merasakan sakit dan sedikit pusing di kepalaku. Naruto memukul belakang kepalaku dengan cukup keras. Sepertinya dia tidak bercanda kali ini. hanya saja sedikit geli mendengar nama Uchiha bersebelahan dengan nama orang lain, seperti Sakura.

"Lalu aku? Haruno Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalaku.

Naruto kembali memasang wajah bosan.

Jadi, saat ini Sakuralah yang menyandang kisah yang aku lakukan selama ini. Nama, sifat atau bahkan jurus-jurus Uchiha pun menjadi miliknya.

"Jadi, sampai saat ini dia belum berhasil di dapatkan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hoy Dobe! Jika suatu hari kau berhasil membuat dia kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menikahinya..." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatapku mantap. Aku terdiam.

"Hhmppkk.."

"JANGAN TERTAWA LAGI! AKU SERIUS!"

_Duak._

_**mugen**_

**Normal PoV.**

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti Naruto menuju ke kantor Hokage. Dia sudah mengenakan seragamnya dan sedikit bernafas lega karena dia tidak harus berambut pink dan bermata emerald seperti layaknya seorang Haruno. Mereka berdua masuk dan mendapati Tsunade sedang berdiri menatap kearah jendela.

"Hokage sama, kami akan pergi..." ujar Naruto. Tsunade berbalik dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah... semoga kau berhasil Naruto! Aku percaya pada kalian semua.."

Sasuke memutar matanya dan mendapati para ninja hebat lainnya sudah berkumpul bersama mereka. Naruto mengangguk, tak lama kemudian mereka keluar satu persatu menuju gerbang konoha. Sasuke melihat pemandangan sekitarnya _'Konoha sudah banyak berubah'_ pikirnya.

Memang saat ini dia sangat ingin kembali ke keadaannya semula namun dia sama sekali tak mendapatkan petunjuk. Mau tak mau dia harus mengikuti skenario yang saat ini sedang dia alami.

Para ninja itu akhirnya sampai di gerbang Konoha dan perlahan pintu gerbang mulai terbuka. Tiba-tiba mereka tertegun dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda saat mendapati sesosok ninja sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"S,,Sakura..." gumam Naruto.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sepinggang yang diikat satu dibelakang. Mata onyx sama seperti miliknya. Kulit yang seputih susu dibungkus dengan pakaian miko berwarna putih-merah dan sebuah tanda seperti Tsunade di tengah keningnya yang lebar. Dia tidak nampak seperti Sakura, dia sedikit berbeda.

"Kalian... tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku..." gumamnya. Suaranya sama, hanya saja lebih terasa dingin –khas Uchiha-.

"Aku menyerahkan diri" lanjut Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya _'kalau aku tidak akan menyerahkan diri semudah itu'_ –pikirnya-.

"K,,kau serius, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Matanya berbinar.

"Tentu... aku sudah berfikir kalau selama ini aku hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia..." Sakura menyodorkan kedua tangannya disambut dengan segel yang segera dikeluarkan oleh seorang Anbu atas perintah Kakashi.

"Sepertinya, Hokage-sama yang harus memutuskan apa hukuman yang pantas untuknya..." gumam Kakashi kearah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Mereka semua lalu pergi membawa Sakura menuju kantor Hokage, kecuali Sasuke.

_'apa mungkin,,,'_

_**mugen**_

"Naruto..." gumam Sasuke sambil melahap ramen nya.

"Eee?"

"Bagaimana dengan... hukuman Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Dia berhenti makan dan meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Dia hanya... harus berlatih dengan kita sampai perang dunia ninja nanti"

"Hanya berlatih?"

"Tidak juga..." Naruto ikut menyimpan sumpitnya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana pun dia harus mengorbankan apapun demi Konoha, tapi sebelum itu... aku yang akan melindunginya..." Naruto menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke dadanya sambil melemparkan senyuman khas nya.

"Kini dia sudah ada di Konoha, mengapa kau tak segera menikahinya?"

"Tentu aku akan, nanti setelah dia setuju"

"Hn, begitu! Aku duluan ya..." Sasuke bangun dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi dari Ichiraku Ramen. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia belum membayar tagihannya sehingga mau tak mau Naruto harus mentraktirnya.

_'Kalau Sakura menikah dengan Naruto, itu artinya klan Uchiha akan bersatu dengan Uzumaki... tapi... Uchiha yang seharusnya milikku, Ya, ya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menikah lagipula... Sakura yang seorang Uchiha sangatlah, ehem,, maksudku sedikit terlihat cantik. Dan yang kutahu Sakura yang asli begitu menyukaiku... tunggu! Kenapa aku malah menghawatirkan hal ini? seharusnya aku memikirkan bagaimana kembali ke keadaan semula'_

"Bagaimana bisa seorang ketua Anbu menganggukkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri di sepanjang jalan ramai seperti ini..."

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu terus menatap kearah depan tanpa melirik lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kau, mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Untung saja kecuekkan dan kekaleman Uchiha masih menempel dalam dirinya.

"Pulang" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku ikut..."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. sungguh suasana ini sangat terasa aneh baginya. Dia mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju kediaman Uchiha. Suasana hening pun tercipta, hanya beberapa bisikan dari orang-orang disekitar mereka dan sedikit tatapan '_tidak suka_' tertuju pada Sakura.

Namun pada dasarnya Uchiha memang cuek, mereka berdua mengacuhkan semua hal itu.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, dada Sasuke mendadak sesak. Dia mengingat semuanya, semua hal yang pernah dia lalui di tempat itu termasuk meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya dan kepergian Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke-kun..." suara Sakura memecah keheningan dan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tolong aktifkan Sharingan mu.."

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Diam-diam Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantong belakangnya. Sakura menyadari hal itu lalu segera mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang kini berubah warna. Sasuke menghentikan pergerakkannya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Hei, ini pemandangan langka bukan? Seorang Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih siaga saat itu juga. Tangannya yang kosong perlahan menyentuh pelipis Sakura dan bergerak di sekitar matanya. Sakura menjauh kan wajahnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"K,,kau mau apa?"

"Kau...tak membunuh Itachi?" tanya Sasuke. Dia sadar betul level Sharingan Sakura masih sama dengan saat dia sebelum membunuh Itachi. Sakura menghela nafas dan sharingannya menghilang.

"Dia kakakku..." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan aku tahu dia begitu menyayangiku... tidak seharusnya aku membunuhnya..." ujar Sakura.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Masih teringat jelas senyum Itachi yang terakhir saat dia berhasil membunuhnya. Hal itu membuat dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Tangan kanannya mencengkram seragamnya di bagian dada dan dahinya mengerut.

"Boleh... aku menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menyondongkan kepalanya kearah bahu Sakura. Sakura tersungkur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding dan dia harus membiarkan lelaki di depannya ini menikmati kesehedihannya di pundaknya.

_**mugen**_

Sasuke sedikit melamun karena dia tidak habis pikir beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia berniat untuk mencari tahu bagaimana caranya kembali ke keadaannya semula dengan cara mengikuti Sakura ke kediaman Uchiha. Yang ada dia malah menangis, menangisi semua kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan, menangisi semua yang telah terjadi. Dia mendengus, bagaimana bisa dia menangis di depan seorang gadis. Harga diri Uchiha sedikit luntur karenanya, tapi tunggu! Bukankah disini dia bukan seorang Uchiha melainkan seorang Haruno? Ah, sudahlah.

"Teme! kau lengah!" Naruto melempar sebuah kunai kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut langsung menghindar. Ya, dia sedang berlatih kali ini. lebih tepatnya melihat Naruto latihan. sesekali dia melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang duduk diatas batu besar sambil menopang dagunya. _'Semoga saja dia melupakan hal itu'_ pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar riuh rendah dan beberapa teriakan. Naruto menajamkan matanya. Dia tahu betul apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Benar, perang dunia ninja akan segera dimulai.

"Yosh! Ini saatnya! Aku sudah tidak akan takut lagi, karena bahkan Uchiha berada disini! Mendukungku!" Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura sementara Sakura masih terdiam. Sasuke menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan membisikkan sesuatu kearahnya.

"Aku bisa memberimu beberapa trik dalam menggunakan sharingan..." bisik Sasuke. Sakura mendelik.

"Terserah" jawabnya singkat.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Obito dan Madara Uchiha lah dalang dari semua ini. mereka yang memulai perang dunia ninja hanya karena mereka menginginkan kyuubi dan hachibi. Tapi Naruto bersama ninja-ninja lain yang berasal dari kelima desa berdiri tegak menantang mereka. Tak jarang pula Obito mencoba merayu si bungsu Uchiha, Sakura untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi selalu dicegah oleh Naruto dan Sasuke –dan ninja lain tentunya-.

Perang itu terjadi begitu sengit, hingga pada akhirnya yang baik lah yang menang. Meski beberapa dari mereka harus berkorban dan dikorbankan.

_**mugen**_

"Aa, Sasuke-kun? Kau datang lagi?" sapa Ino ketika mendapati lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya sambil membawa setangkai bunga.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia sudah membaik... aku harus pergi mengantar berkas ini dulu!" Ino tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak kemudian membuka pintu yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Dia melangkah masuk menghampiri sebuah tempat tidur dimana seseorang terbaring diatasnya. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan wajah pucat dan tengah tertidur lelap. Sasuke meletakkan tangkai bunga yang dibawanya diatas meja. Bukan bunga mawar yang berwarna merah darah, dia hanya membawa bunga sakura yang dia petik di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tadi.

"Sudah musim semi..." gumamnya. Dia kemudian menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan sang pasien.

"Kau tau? Sakura diluar sana bermekaran..."

Oke, pembicaraan Sasuke mulai tak bertema. Dia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Bukankah kau seorang ninja medis? Seharusnya kau sembuh lebih cepat"

"..."

"Ah aku lupa kalau kau adalah seorang Uchiha!"

"..."

"Seorang Uchiha tak seharusnya melindungi seseorang dengan nyawanya sendiri, karena kau adalah Uchiha terakhir..." mata Sasuke berubah sayu. Dia kembali mengingat Sakura yang mencoba melindunginya dari serangan Obito hingga dia terkapar dirumah sakit seperti ini.

Sungguh, dia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat itu. kalau dia di posisi Sakura mungkin saja dia akan memilih menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia juga sadar bahwa Sakura yang '_asli_' bahkan mungkin akan mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya –Uchiha Sasuke-. Entah mengapa rasa ketidak pedulian yang dulu sempat tumbuh dalam hatinya sedikit memudar saat ini. dia takut. Dia takut kehilangan untuk yang kesekian kali.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dalam diam. Sakura terlihat lelah, mungkin terlalu lelah untuk merasakan rasa sakit. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian beranjak bangun dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu, kembali sunyi.

Pria berambut raven itu membuka pintu kediamannya perlahan dan membuka sepatunya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada beberapa pasang sepatu lain disana.

"Sasuke..." panggil seseorang. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau habis menjenguk nona Uchiha itu ya? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke masih membelalakkan matanya namun tak lama kemudian ia segera tersadar.

"Dia... keadaannya mulai membaik"

"Syukurlah, ayo makan! Kaa-san sudah membuatkan makan siang spesial untuk kita!"

'_Kaa-san? Ah! Haruno Mebuki!_'

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Mebuki dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hohoho, Sasuke-chan! Setelah perang dunia ninja pun kau masih tetap tampan..." tiba-tiba terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yakin dia adalah ayah Sakura.

"Jangan panggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel -chan! Kau membuat dia seperti anak kecil!" bentak Mebuki. Kizashi –ayah Sakura- yang kini menjadi ayah Sasuke hanya terkikik.

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan Tou-san mu! Ayo makan saja Sasuke-kun!" Mebuki menyerahkan mangkuk berisi makanan kemudian dia mengambilkan mangkuk lain untuk Kizashi.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia melihat kedua orang itu yang kini tengah bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Oh, sungguh hal yang sangat Sasuke rindukan. Memiliki orang tua dan mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

"Seberapa sering kau datang kesini?" tanya Sakura. Dia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tengah serius.

"Lumayan..." jawabnya.

"Hn." Sakura mendengus. Dia melihat tangkai bunga sakura yang dibawa Sasuke hari ini diikatkan bersama tangkai yang lain sehingga hampir membentuk replika pohon sakura dengan batang yang tidak begitu tinggi tentunya.

"Kau...seharusnya jangan menghawatirkan ku begitu banyak..."

"Aku tidak menghawatirkanmu" Sasuke menepuk kedua tangannya dan menyeret pot bunga sakura yang berhasil dirangkainya ke samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Aku hanya merasa aku harus menjadi kakimu saat kau tak bisa berjalan, menjadi oksigenmu saat kau tak bisa bernafas, menjadi jantungmu saat ia tak mampu berdebar lagi..."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Haruno!" Sakura menegakkan punggungnya namun sedetik kemudian dia meringis karena merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung membantunya merebahkan diri.

Perkataan Sakura benar. Sasuke menjadi terlalu banyak bicara saat ini. dia selalu melarang Sakura melakukan hal hal yang dapat membuatnya meringis kesakitan seperti tadi. Memarahi ninja – ninja medis yang terlambat memberi Sakura obat atau bahkan tak bosan-bosannya dia menanyakan kemajuan kesembuhan Sakura pada Shizune.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka..." gumam Sasuke dan membuat nona Uchiha dihadapannya kini bersemu merah. Sasuke tersenyum. dia berdiri dan membuka jendela disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian angin bertiup masuk dan menerbangkan beberapa helai kelopak bunga sakura. Ah, musim semi yang indah.

_**mugen**_

Sasuke mendongak keatas menatap langit malam yang semakin terang karena beberapa kembang api mulai menghiasi. Dia berdiri di tengah keramaian dengan sedikit linglung karena tak biasanya dia berada di perayaan seperti ini.

"Oyy,Teme! Jangan melamun saja! Ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya!" Naruto menarik yukata Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai dan yang lainnya.

"Kau lihat? Hinata sungguh cantik malam ini!" seru Kiba sambil menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Dia mencarimu, Naruto!" tambahnya. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Ayolah, sebaiknya kau menyuruh Hinata menunggu dibawah tangga itu!" tunjuk Lee ke sebuah tangga yang cukup ramai.

"K,,kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Konon, jika seorang pria menuruni tangga itu tanpa terjatuh dan berhasil sampai kepada gadis yang menungguinya dibawah, maka mereka akan berjodoh!" jelas Lee dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Itu hanya mitos..." ujar Shikamaru sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Aku malu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku juga akan melakukannya untuk Sakura..." gumam Lee.

Sasuke juga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangga itu. tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang bersama Ino dibawah sana. Dia terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan yukata berwarna merah muda bermotif bunga sakura. Rambutnya yang panjang pun ikat dan diberi hiasan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sas-"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia melihat Sasuke yang tanpa sadar berjalan kearah tangga dan menuruninya pasti, tanpa terjatuh. Sakura dan Ino yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke langsung menoleh dan terkejutnya lagi, saat itu juga Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan mengeleminasi jarak antara bibir mereka berdua. Semua orang disana terperangah dan tidak menyangka. Sakura terdiam. Dirasanya nafas pemuda itu berhembus di wajahnya. Pemuda yang telah merawatnya hingga ia bisa beraktifitas lagi dan bahkan bisa menghadiri festival seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menyondongkan wajahnya kearah telinga Sakura.

"Menikahlah denganku, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas Uchiha sepenuhnya!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas onyx tajam sedang menatapnya meminta jawaban. Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya begitupula dengan Lee yang mulai menangis patah hati.

"Tidak mau..." jawab Sakura pelan dan menimbulkan empat tanda siku-siku di kening Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh menembus keramaian yang menatap kepergiannya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Sasuke mendengus. '_Inikah rasanya ditolak?_' –pikirnya-. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia memilih untuk mengejar Sakura. Kembang api masih bertaburan dan membuat suasana malam terasa semakin ramai. Sasuke menyusuri jalanan yang semakin dalam semakin sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa lampion yang tergantung di atasnya. Dia berhenti saat melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang cukup besar di depan sebuah danau. Gadis itu menarik hiasan rambutnya sehingga membiarkan surai merah muda itu tergerai begitu saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura kembali terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana bisa..." gumam Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sakura menoleh mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Uchiha seharusnya tidak menerima penolakan dan harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tapi disini, aku bukan seorang Uchiha" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sejenak kemudian dia menatap kearah Sakura yang sedang memandanginya. Helaian rambut lembutnya yang tertiup angin sedikit menggelitik wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura, gadis itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanggung jawab atas Uchiha, maka kau harus menikahi kakakku –Itachi"

Sasuke terkejut dan kemudian dia menepuk keningnya. Dia bahkan lupa kalau di dunia ini Itachi masih hidup dan Sakura bukanlah Uchiha satu-satunya.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini? lagipula tujuanku kesini bukanlah untuk menikahi Sakura! Hanya saja aku... aku... arghhhh..._'

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat dia merasakan ada sebuah genggaman hangat di tangannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sakura tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman Sakura yang asli, bukan senyuman seorang Uchiha.

"Aku mau..." gumam gadis itu. sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah bingung karena pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak merespon perkataannya.

"Apakah... lamaranmu masih berlaku? Kalau iya, aku mau..." tambahnya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia mendekap gadis itu dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan hangat.

_**mugen**_

"Sasuke..."

Panggil Mebuki dengan lembut, dia menepuk pundak putranya yang tengah merapikan kimono khas upacara pernikahan.

"Kaa-san sangat bahagia..." tambahnya. Dia membantu Sasuke merapikan kimononya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk ibunya itu.

"Terima kasih" ujar Sasuke pelan. Pelukan mereka terhenti saat ada seorang pria paruh baya memanggil Sasuke kemudian merangkul anaknya itu menuju ke tengah-tengah pesta pernikahan.

Disana sudah terlihat seorang gadis dengan mengenakan kimono bermotif sangat indah sedang berdiri bersama seorang pria berambut raven lain yang diikat dibelakang. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, meski samar namun tetap terlihat sangat cantik.

"Mari kita mulai saja upacara pernikahan ini..." kali ini Tsunade yang berada diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ayo, kalian berdua mendekatlah..." titahnya kembali. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan uluran tangan Sakura untuk mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sasuke.

"Aku sebagai Hokage di desa ini me-"

_Jleb._

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan Tsunade terpotong saat ada beberapa tombak besar menerjang tubuh salah satu pengantin di depannya ini. Darah menyembur dan menetes tiada henti. Semua orang disana terkejut dan tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa bahkan untuk bergerak pun tak bisa.

"Sa,,Sakura..." gumam Sasuke. Lidahnya kelu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya kali ini. Tubuh Sakura ambruk ke lantai namun tak dapat terbaring karena terhalangi oleh tombak-tombak yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Sa..Sasuke... A, Aishiteru..." ucap Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tak terasa butiran air mata jatuh melewati mata Sasuke. Nafasnya memburu. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya, tak ada orang lain yang mencurigakan disana. Semua orang disana diam dan menjadi patung seketika.

"Arrrgggghhhhhh!" jerit Sasuke. Matanya berubah warna begitupun dengan rambutnya. Perlahan keluar sebuah benda seperti sayap dari punggungnya. Dia hilang kesadaran, hilang kendali. Dia kehilangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sasuke..."

_**mugen**_

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan menyadari saat ini dia berada di markas Hebi tercintanya. Dia melirik kesampingnya dan mendapati Suigetsu sedang duduk disana. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa amat berat.

"Kau tidur cukup lama, mungkin pertarungan dengan Itachi membuatmu lelah" ujar Suigetsu.

Sasuke tertegun. Pertarungan dengan Itachi? Ah, dia kembali ke keadaan semula. Tapi entah mengapa mimpi yang baru saja dia alami seperti nyata. Dan tanpa dia sadari, diluar sana ada yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Mugen Tsukuyomi_"

FIN

**A/N : mohon maaf ini jadi di publish 2 kali soalnya ada error -_-.. masih jauh pula dari kata luar biasa.. mohon bimbingannya!**


End file.
